


[podfic] Totally Not A Meet-Cute

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commuter Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Gerard has had a crush on Train Guy for a while, but just going up and talking to him would be weird. He needs a reason, right?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Totally Not A Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Totally Not a Meet-Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525656) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 

**Length:** 00:11:44

 

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 **[****](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_Come%20Now,%20We%27re%20Children%20%28Let%27s%20Play%20A%20Game%29_.mp3)**[**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Totally%20Not%20A%20Meet-Cute_.mp3)** ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 

 


End file.
